1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to LED (light emitting diode) lighting, and more particularly, to an LED lamp having good heat conductivity and seal.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination. The LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps due to long-term reliability, environmental friendliness, and low power consumption.
When LED lamps, utilizing a plurality of LEDs, are deployed for exterior use, mist, dust, rainwater and other foreign matters may enter the LED lamp, causing possible electric leakage or short circuit and contamination of the LEDs. A waterproof structure is thus needed to seal the LEDs. In addition, during use, heat generated by the LEDs must be dissipated quickly to prevent damage or operational instability. Often, a heat sink is disposed for the LEDs, attached to the outer surface thereof.
However, in assembly, manufacture or transportation of the LED lamp, assembly or machining errors or other contributing factors can affect the integrity of seal and heat dissipation together or alternatively. Specifically, although the LEDs are sealed heat generated cannot be dissipated efficiently, or when the heat generated by the LEDs is dissipated quickly, foreign contaminants can enter the LED lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp addressing the limitations described.